


Trick-or-Treating

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [61]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: The kids go trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood and Kate and Leo love their costumes and hand them special treats instead of just mini chocolate bars.





	

When actual Halloween came, the kids were excited. Halloween fell on a Monday which meant the kids got to go to school in their costumes and have their parade and load up on candy there. Once they got home however, they were roaring to go.

Arthur touched up Edward’s hair, making it dark again and bringing his and Briar Rose’s jackets in case it got cold. Phillip was changed into his peacock costume and by the late afternoon, the three kids were out trick-or treating. They brought the dogs too, both of them in their costumes, Caramel as Batman and Woody as Robin. They pushed Phillip in his carriage as they walked door to door with the older children, crowds of kids running around and awwing the pets, adults cooing at Phillip as he sat up proud in his costume. Eames took pictures of everyone, both of them watching as Briar Rose and Edward ran with their neighbor friends from door to door, Edward always making sure his sister stood at his side so they could both get candy. Each of them had a large plastic pumpkin pail that little by little, began getting filled up with candy.

As they walked, Briar Rose would sometimes fish out a piece of candy to share with Phillip, giving it to her fathers for approval before she gave him a little bit. Then Edward would take a turn and do the same before the two of them took off for the next house.

As the sun began going down, all the Halloween decorations began lighting up, pumpkins with their candles lit, decorations swaying in the breeze, kids screaming in delight when pop up ghosts or witches came up from behind hay piles or from behind porch beams. Arthur began to insist his little girl wear her jacket, the chill in the air causing her to shiver. She resisted at first, saying ballerinas didn’t wear jackets but Arthur told her she had to and that it was a lovely fur wrap so she did, although begrudgingly. Phillip was still excited, watching all the events and eventually, Eames carried him so he could see better. Arthur made sure the leashes were on the handles of Phillip’s pram as the pups sat down whenever they stopped.

When the crowds began to thin out and the kids got tired, they began to go home. As they approached their house, Edward perked up and said,

“Dad, we didn’t go to Kat and Leo’s!”

Briar Rose jumped up and down, suddenly excited about one last house. Figuring it was just their neighbor’s home, they decided to go to one more house. The kids ran up onto the porch and rang the bell as Eames and Arthur hung back, Arthur now holding Phillip while Eames pushed the pram himself. When the door opened, Leo holding the bowl, Kat at his side, they smiled and said,

“Oh look at you two!”

Edward and Briar Rose held up their pails after they shouted trick or treat and Leo said,

“You guys look great! I was wondering when you guys would come by!”

They waved to Arthur and Eames and they waved back as Leo nudged Kat and told her to get the special treats for their favorite neighbors. Kat nodded, setting the bowl down while Edward and Briar Rose bounced in excitement. Leo asked if they got a lot of candy and Briar Rose showed him her mostly filled pumpkin. Edward did the same and then Kat came back. She had full sized candy bars for them and Briar Rose gasped in delight, seeing the full size Snickers bar being placed in her pail. Edward was just as delighted and Kat said,

“Those are special, just for you two.”

Both kids smiled and thanked Leo and Kat before running back to their parents, showing them the full sized treats. Arthur and Eames thanked them, waving as they left and Leo and Kat smiled, waving back to them as they returned inside their home.

Once the kids got home, Arthur and Eames helped the pups out of their costumes before they brought to the kids to the dining room table and dumped out their candy to inspect the treats. Arthur threw out anything opened or unwrapped and Eames collected the change for them, setting it aside. Once that was finished, the kids traded with each other. Briar Rose wasn’t crazy about any kind of taffy and Edward didn’t like the small lollipops that didn’t have anything in them, so after they traded, they put their candies back in their buckets and then went to their rooms, their parents following, Eames putting Phillip in his crib before he went to  help Briar Rose change out of her ballerina costume, then undid her hair for her before she changed into her pajamas. Meanwhile, Arthur had to help Edward wash out his hair, the temporary dye staining the tub black. Once the water finally ran clear, Arthur dried him off and said,

“Did you have fun tonight?”

“I did! It was great. Did Phillip have fun?”

“He did. He had a lot of candy.”

“Can I have some more before we go to bed?”

“Just one more piece. I don’t want you to get a stomach ache.”

Edward nodded. Briar Rose had asked the same question of Eames and they each had one more piece. They should have known their children were smart, both decided to have the full size chocolate bar Leo and Kat had given them.


End file.
